minimonadventureofminionsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:TooltipDB
} | Bloppy = Back-row magic attacker. Deals a lot of damage and can create a clone to fight for him or to revive him. | Bolt = Mid-row support. His C-strike silences enemies, He has the ability to teleport. | Chomp = Front-row physical attacker. He can weaken an enemy and heal himself while attacking. His C-strike is so strong it can mortally wound an enemy. | Dolce = Back-row magic support. Uses her C-strike to heal all allies and can restrict the enemy's movement. | Enkobo = Front-row tank. Uses his C-strike to deal damage to multiple enemies. A reliable leader. | Exo = Mid-row magic attacker. Uses his C-strike to deal a lot of damage | Florus = Front-row tank. He can summon Wood Spirits and heal his allies. | Kaluga = Mid-row support. He can blind enemies and disable their attacks. | Kimmo = Back-row support. He summons demons to fight. | Migoi = Mid-row magic support. She uses snow to weaken enemies. | Mirage = Back-row support. He can control an enemy's mind and make the enemy fight for him. | Monti = Front-row tank. He has a very high defence and his C-strike allows him to protect his allies. | Obi = Back-row support. His C-strike makes him and his allies immune to magic attacks. | Rango = Front-row tank. He can limit an enemy's minion's C-strike and make an enemy damage himself. | Ripper = Front-row attacker. He can deal AoE and single-target damage. He can also boost allies' physical damage and speed. | Rosina = Back-row magic support. Can heal allies and remove their debuffs. Can protect an ally from an attacking skill. | Savero = Mid-row magic attacker. Overall, he is very strong in battles. | Shirkhan = Front-row attacker. Studied the teachings of a famous master of the True Fist. Can strike the enemy really hard. | Skelance = Front-row tank. Occasionally his heavy armor makes him immune to all damage. His C-strike lets him charge enemies. | Skorpio = Back-row support. She can enhance her allies' attack and defence. | Umbra = Mid-row physical attacker. Can deal damage to multiple enemies. Has a high hit speed. | Vulpa = Back-row magic attacker. Uses her C-strike to deal damage to all enemies. | Webster = Mid-row physical attacker. She constrains enemies by spinning a web and her C-strike increases her attack, | Zilla = Front-row physical attacker. Immune to being controlled magically by enemies. | Sauro = Front-row tank. He can burn and stun all enemies. | Tianron = Back-row support. Revive allies and his C-strike can silence enemies. | Dina = Back-row magic attacker. Can easiliy find an enemy's weakness and command ranged attackers. | Dibi = Mid-row physical attacker. He can deal a lot of damage to multiple enemies. | Chi = Front-row physical attacker. He can deal a lot of damage to the enemy. | Mantis = Front-row attacker. Can increase the duration of debuffs and seriously hurt debuffed enemies. | Hornox = Front-row physical attacker. The more enemies he kills, the stronger he becomes. | Richoke = Front-row tank. He has a high attack and defence. | Scarobo = Mid-row magic attacker. He can slow down an enemy. | Rathos = Mid-row magic attacker. Uses his C-strike to draw enemies in and burn them in a hellish fire. | Seth IV = Front-row magic tank. He can drain enemies and heal his allies. | Acqua = Back-row magic support. She has a high attack and strong healing abilities. | Luna = Back-row physical attacker. She can deal a lot of damage to an enemy. | Neko = Mid-row physical attacker. She uses her fists to deal damage. Her C-strike summons replicas of herself that attack the enemy's back-row. | Android 8 = Front-row physical attacker. Extremely tough and can attract enemies' attention. | Enigamo = Mid-row magic attacker. He can reduce the enemy's attack and enhance the power of his own C-strike. | Crystain = Mid-row magic support. He uses his crystals to control and attack enemies. | Sparky = Back-row magic attacker. Can paralyse enemies that attack him with physical attacks. | Orochi = Front-row physical attacker. Crushes his enemies with ease. | Authrox = Mid-row magic attacker. Disrupts his enemies formation. | Athena = Mid-row support. She can do everything: heal, summon and deal damage. You don't want to face her... | Gemini = Mid-row support. He can reflect more damage to enemies and use mirrors to control them. | Lilith = Mid-row physical attacker. She can drain an enemy's energy. | Majora = Mid-row support . He uses his Voodoo abilities to control an enemy's mind. His C-strike hypnotises an enemy. | Bullo = Front-row tank. His C-strike removes some of the enemy's energy and deals a lot of damage. | Erupto = Back-row magic attacker. He attacks enemies in the mid- and back-row and summons fire spirits. | Yoroi = Front-row tank. Can reduce the damage received, and resist control abilities. Can use his horn to crush the enemy. | Stick = } / Stats: +12 / A regular wooden stick. / Level Requirement: 1 | magicattack = Magic Attack - Determines damage of magic-imbued normal attacks and magic-type skills by user. | magicpenetration = Magic Penetration - Determines enemy defence reduction in the damage calculation of magic-imbued normal attacks and magic-type skills by user. | magiccriticalhit = Magic Critical Hit - Determines the chance of critical hit for magic-imbued normal attacks and magic-type skills by user. | magicdefence = Magic Defence - Determines damage reduction upon receiving magic-type damage from enemy. | physicalattack = Physical Attack - Determines damage of normal attacks and physical-type skills by user. | physicalpenetration = Physical Penetration - Determines enemy defence reduction in the damage calculation of normal attacks and physical-type skills by user. | physicalcriticalhit = Physical Critical Hit - Determines the chance of critical hit for normal attacks and physical-type skills by user. | physicaldefence = Physical Defence - Determines damage reduction upon receiving physical-type damage from enemy. | dodge = Dodge - Determines the chance of nullifying physical-type damage from enemy. | accuracy = Accuracy - Determines the enemy dodge rate reduction of physical-type damage induced by user. | lifedrain = Life Drain - Determines the rate of HP restored as scaled by physical damage induced by user. | maxhp = Max HP - Determines the total amount of damage the user can take before KO. | cstrikeinstinct = C-Strike Instinct - Determines the amount of energy retained by user after using a C-Strike. | hprestore = HP Restore - Determines the amount of HP automatically restored by user after every battle phase (Campaign, Mist, Training Camp). | energyrestore = Energy Restore - Determines the amount of energy automatically restored by user after every battle phase (Campaign, Training Camp). | healingratebonus = Healing Rate Bonus - Determines the amount of additional HP restored by user when using HP healing abilities. }} Usage Syntax will yield will yield Accepted Inputs See Also *Template:Tooltip *Template:MinionPage *Template:ItemPage *Template:ComboList *Template:StatIcons *Template:RecipeTable *Template:StagePage Category:Chippou's TemplatesCategory:User TemplatesCategory:Database